The Digi-Saga of Ian
by Talon2
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fic, so no Flames. Ian travels through the Digital world, beating bad guys up. Note: It's better than the summary coz' I can't write summarys very well. *Sigh*


Characters:   
Ian: The Digidestined  
Larvaemon, Cocoonmon , Caterpillarmon, Spikemon, Spidermon, Beemon, and MetalBeemon: His partner  
Giromon: Secondary Boss  
Diaboromon: Main Boss  
Friends: Leomon, Gargomon  
Infermon: Evil Ultimate form of Caterpillarmon  
  
Chapter I: The beginning  
One night, Ian was having trouble sleeping. His little sister was annoying(as always), and his best friend was moving! Then he heard a strange noise coming from his computer. "Oh, great" Ian thought, "now what. The computer is probably going to explode or something." Just then, a Digivice and Digi-egg popped out! "AAAAA!" Ian screamed, "What the heck is that?" The egg started to crack. Out jumped Larvaemon, and Ian's adventure began.......  
  
Chapter II: The first Digivolve  
He didn't get a chance to meet Larvaemon before they were both sucked into the Digital World. Once inside, Larvaemon Digivolved to Cocoonmon and then Caterpillarmon! "Who the heck are you?" Ian exclaimed. "I'm your partner! I'm a Digimon! I'm Caterpillarmon!"  
Caterpillarmon said. Ian noticed a strange, spiked rock in the ground. Caterpillarmon piped up, "Hey! It's a Digi-Egg." Suddenly, a Flymon dove at them, "Poison Stinger!" "Digi-armor energize." Caterpillarmon suddenly started to glow, he was going to Digivolve! "Caterpillarmon armor-digivolve to, Spikemon! Big Bang Blast!!"   
CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKATTTTTTHHHHHOOOOOOMMMMM!!  
Ian dove for cover. Flymon digitized instantly. "Whoa," Ian said, "COOL." Spikemon De-Digivolved to Caterpillarmon.  
  
Chapter III: Leomon  
They were walking along a rocky mountain path, when a strange Digimon appeared in front of them, " My master has commanded that I destroy the Chosen Child" It said. "What do you want with Ian?" Caterpillarmon demanded. "Fight back, Caterpillarmon!" "Alright, Ian. Caterpillarmon, Armor-Digivolve to Spikemon! Spike Stinger!" "Ung!" The stranger was revealed to be Leomon with what used to be an ancient black-gear. "Thank you for freeing me from the gear's power" Leomon said, "now I will follow you forever."   
  
Chapter IV: The Crest and DarkDigivolve  
Leomon proved himself when he saved Ian and Caterpillarmon from a swarm of Snimon.  
"Thanks, Leomon" Ian said, " if it weren't for you, we'd have been bug chow a long time ago."  
"Hey!" hollered Caterpillarmon, "I could have saved you!" Leomon replied "Yeah, right. You couldn't have saved us from a Kunemon with all his legs broken!" "Hey you guys, quit fighting and look over at that cave!" Ian had noticed a cave with what looked like a Tag and the Crest of Adventure. They all went into the cave and Ian put on the Tag, "I think this might have something to do with the markings on the side of the-" he was cut off by the sound of a Minataurumon drilling. "DEMON DRILL!" Minataurumon jumped into the cave and started attacking "Take cover Ian, Caterpillarmon and I will save you!" Just then the Crest symbol on the cave wall started glowing just like his Tag, "Whoa, Alright Caterpillarmon. DIGIVOLVE" "Caterpillarmon digivolve to, Spidermon!" Leomon had been hurt badly while Caterpillarmon Digivolved. " Ung. I think your gonna have to fight without me for a while, oof!" "Don't worry about him Ian, I'll keep Minataurumon busy while you and Leomon get out of here. Spider Trap!" A net of webbing covered Minataurumon. "I DON'T THINK SO WIMP! DEMON DRILL!" "Wha- it didn't work! Digivolve again, NOW!" Ian had pushed him too far so, "Spidermon DarkDigivolve to, Infermon. Spider Shooter!" He detonated the whole cave just as Ian and Leomon jumped out. "Caterpillarmon!" Ian cried as he dug through the rubble "I'- -n h-r- I-n" He could barely here Cocoonmon under the rubble, but finally he found him. "Cocoonmon, I'm so sorry I made you digivolve too far!" "It's okay Ian, just please don't do it again. It made me wanna barf!" "I'm glad it did."   
  
Chapter V: Nightmares are real  
"Who was that?" "I'm your worst nightmare, I'm GIROMON!" "Uh-oh, Ian. I think I should try to Digivolve again. Cocoonmon Digivolve to, Caterpillarmon! Caterpillarmon digivolve to, Spidermon! Spidermon Digivolve to, Beemon!" "Not so fast, Beemon. Chainsaw!" "What do you mean, not so fast? How about this, 'not so slow, Giromon.' Now meet a real ultimate Digimon! Hyper Stinger Shot!" The chainsaw was no match for the rock solid stingers from Beemon. Thud, thud, thud, Crunch! "You haven't defeated the forces of darkness yeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt." were his last words before exploding. Beemon's last comment on Giromon was "To bad he didn't get a chance to bug us some more."   
  
Chapter VI: A stranger watching  
As Larvaemon, Leomon, and Ian were arguing about who's turn it was to stay on guard, they didn't notice that someone, or something, was watching them from the shadows. "Should I join them or not? If I do join them, do I tell them what they don't know yet? Hmm...."  
  
Chapter VII: A new enemy  
When Giromon said that they hadn't defeated the forces of darkness yet, they didn't know how right he was. A new foe was lurking in the darkness for Ian and his friends, and they weren't prepared when he first came. "Oh no! Its Diaboromon!" Leomon said "Don't interfere. You have entered my plans far enough, and you will now DIE. Web Wrecker!" A huge ball of energy shot from Diaboromon's chest collided with Leomon. "AARRGH!" "No one kills my friend and gets away with it! Caterpillarmon!" "Caterpillarmon warp Digivolve to, MetalBeemon!" Diaboromon just laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. I already told you, Don't interfere! Cable Crusher!" "Missed me! I'm a Bee with a sense of humor most of the time, but you just ticked me off. Sting Punch, hya!" WHAM "You are no match for me, Pathetic bug. Web Wrecker." It hit MetalBeemon, but it didn't kill him. "MetalBeemon, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay. But we need to worry about computer breath, he just got away!" While Caterpillarmon was recovering from the fight, Ian built a memorial to Leomon.   
  
Chapter VIII: Evil's plan  
"Alright MetalBeemon, practice hitting each of those trees from here, O.K.?" "Sure Ian! Sting Punch, hya!" But just before it hit the tree, "Gargo pellet!" "Whoa, your aim is really good, whoever you are." "Thanks, I'm Gargomon! I came here to warn you about Diaboromon's plan. He is planning to take over the Digital World, one Continent at a time. The first Continent he will try to take over is Server. I will meet you there, if you decide to join me that is." "Sure we'll join you," Ian said, "But what if we lose?" "Then the balance of good and evil in the Digital World will be destroyed along with the Digital World. You must not lose!"  
  
Chapter IX: Server   
Once on Server, Ian, Caterpillarmon, and Gargomon, searched for Diaboromon's henchmen. "Hey, look over there Ian!" Caterpillarmon said, "it looks like an Ogremon!" "It is, but what is he doing here?" "DESTROY THE CHOSEN CHILD." "I think I know. Caterpillarmon armor-digivolve to, Spikemon. Big Bang BOOOOOM!" "YYAAIIIHHHH!" "See yah, Ogremon!" Ian said. "That's one down, who knows how many more."  
  
Chapter X: Showdown with Evil  
MegaDeputymon paced out of the Digi-ghost Town. "DESTROY THE CHOSEN CHILD." was all that he would say because he was under Diaboromon's control. Later, back at the cave where Ian, Caterpillarmon, and Gargomon were trying to make a fire, MegaDeputymon attacked! "DESTROY THE CHOSEN CHILD. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN CHILD. DESTROY!!!!!!!" "Caterpillarmon warp Digivolve to, MetalBeemon! Fry, bad guy. Metallic Punch, Hya!" "DEPUTY DESTROYERS." Everything that MetalBeemon threw at MegaDeputymon was quickly vaporized! It was a stand off.  
  
Chapter XI : A DigiShowdown concludes with a new Digivolution  
The two combatants fought fiercely. "Metallic Punch!" "Deputy Blasters!" Everything that MetalBeemon threw at MegaDeputymon was quickly vaporized! "I got an idea, Ian," Gargomon said, "have MetalBeemon change into MetalBeemon Fighter Mode!" "Thanks, Gargomon. MetalBeemon!" "One step ahead of you Ian, MetalBeemon Mode Change to, MetalBeemon Fighter Mode! Now I'll finish this fight, once and for all! MetallicLasers!" Two lasers, that look like streams of red hot liquid metal, shot from MetalBeemon F.M,'s fists. MegaDeputymon was toast. "Wooo! We won! We won! We did it, we did it!" Ian chanted until Gargomon bopped him, "Come on, Ian. You know that we haven't won until we defeat Diaboromon." "He's right Ian." Cocoonmon said, and their journey continued.   
  
Chapter XII: The Final Confrontation Part I of IV  
They searched for Diaboromon's headquarters on Server for weeks, until Diaboromon made an attempt to take it over. "So, it seems that you think that you can defeat me because of a new Digivolve. I will repeat myself, Don't Interfere." "Caterpillarmon warp-Digivolve to, MetalBeemon! MetalBeemon Mode Change To, MetalBeemon Fighter Mode! Metallic Punch, HYA!" The blow impacted with no effect! "You see, you can't win." "He's right Ian. We aren't strong enough yet! We have to retreat," Gargomon said, "either that or die!" "Oh, all right. MetalBeemon! Let's go now!" Diaboromon had conquered Server.  
  
Chapter XIII: The Final Confrontation Part II of IV  
On the next continent, they attempted to Mode Change again. "MetalBeemon Fighter Mode Mode Change to, Metal... forget it." "Come on MetalBeemon, you can do it! Try harder." "But I'm tired, Ian." MetalBeemon said while DeDigivolving to Larvaemon. They fought Diaboromon again that night, "I thought that you would have learned by now that you can't win. Web Wrecker!" The blast missed MetalBeemon by a hair, then smashed into the wall of the cave they were fighting in. It collapsed while Diaboromon escaped! MetalBeemon destroyed the rocks as they fell, so no one was hurt. Another Continent was under Diaboromon's control.  
  
Chapter XIV: The Final Confrontation Part III of IV  
The next continent was the same. The entire Digital World was almost under Diaboromon's control! There was only one Continent remaining, so they decided that if they didn't stop him now, there was no hope at all. "This ends now, computer breath. Metallic Lasers!" "Ung! It seems that you have become stronger. But that is unimportant now. DDDIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!" This was the final battle.  
  
Chapter XV: The Final Confrontation Part IV of IV  
The battle raged for hours. "*pant* *pant* Ian, I can't take much more of this! He's too strong." "Never fear, Gargomon is here! Gargomon Warp-Digivolve to, Kerpymon! MetalBeemon, Lets attack him together. Holy Hug!" "Alrighty then Kerpymon, lets squash this overgrown Bug. Metallic Punch!" "ARGH! If I can't rule the Digital World then I'll take it with me. Connection, TERMINATED." "Look out, Ian. He's gonna blow! I'll stop him." MetalBeemon jumped forward and took the entire explosion. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" but Ian couldn't stop him. "No. He can't be...." "I'm not dead, Ian. I'm waiting for you at Primary Village." MetalBeemon said before he digitized.  
  
Chapter XVI: Primary Village  
Once Ian and Kerpymon had gotten to Primary Village, Ian looked for an Egg with the Crest of adventure on it. "Come on, where is it! He has to be here somewhere." Just then, a Egg with the Crest of adventure popped out of the sky. "Ian! I found him!" Ian rubbed the Egg, and out jumped Larvaemon. "Larvaemon! YOUR BACK! YEA!!!!" "Mfff! Your, crushing me! Quit hugging me. Urk!" "Oops! Sorry." ^-^;   
THE END  



End file.
